Lluvia y Sentimientos
by AsfodeloFirebolt
Summary: Un dia lluvioso. Tia se siente confundida sobre algo, podrá Zatch descubrir que es? Y si lo descubre, lo remediará?


**Lluvia y Sentimientos**

Nota del Autor: Zatch Bell! (o Konjiki no Gash Bell para los puristas) no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Makoto Raiku. Aunque si Raiku- sama quiere regalarme a Kiyo, no se impediré.

Un nuevo despertar, otro DIA comenzaba. Lastima que esta vez llovía. Solo había comenzado a caer lentamente, pero poco a poco, caía con mas intensidad. En la ciudad de Mochinoki, mas específicamente en la casa de los Takamine, un niño despertaba a otro a los gritos, como diariamente sucedía.

-Ah!- dijo el niño con decepción- No es justo! Kiyo, esta lloviendo! No podré ir a jugar afuera con Ponygon!

-Que quieres hacer entonces, Zatch?- contesto el mayor, que ya acostumbraba despertar temprano esos días

-No lo se, ya se me ocurrirá algo, pero mientras...

-Kiyo! Zatch! Bajen a desayunar!- Hana Takamine aviso desde la cocina

Rápidamente el pequeño se cambio la pijama y bajo corriendo a la cocina. Mas lentamente, Kiyo se dirigía hacia las escaleras sin haberse cambiado.

-_Llueve, para que me cambiaria?- _pensó

Al entrar a la ya mencionada sala, encontró a Zatch casi babeándose sobre el pescado, pues claro si era su favorito, atún aleta amarilla. Aunque tambien hacia eso con cualquier otro desayuno. Oyó a Zatch y a su madre hablar mientras se sentaba:

-Espera un poco!- comenzó a decir Hana mientras apartaba algo de comida del mamado- ya se que es tu favorito, así que guárdale algo a Kiyo

-De acuerdo, pero si sigue tardando me lo comeré

-Lamento desilusionarte, pero ya llegue

De repente, el timbre suena.

-Yo voy!- Zatch sale corriendo hacia la puerta

Al abrir, dos chicas están allí. Una vestida de pollera corta y remera; llevaba un paraguas rosado. La otra un vestido, cubierta con un impermeable y un paraguas rojo.

-Tia! Megumi!

-Hey Zatch. Venimos de visita, aunque con la lluvia, tal vez pasemos el día aquí- saludo Megumi

Entraron a la casa, dejan los paraguas y, en el caso de Tia se saca el impermeable. Zatch las condujo hacia la cocina, donde Kiyo, Hana y Ponygon se encontraban.

-Oh! Buenos días Megumi- saludo Hana- tambien vino Tia! Voy a hacer otra ración para ustedes dos, asi no se quedan hambrientas

-No se moleste, Sra. Takamine- contesto Megumi- Tia y yo desayunamos en el camino hacia aquí, Pro de todos modos, muchas gracias.

-Bueno, Kiyo, iré a hacer unas compras y luego pasare el DIA en casa de una amiga. Si me necesitas, llámame.

-De acuerdo- respondió este. En cuento su madre se fue preguntó- Asi que te dieron los días libre al final, Megumi?

-Si por suerte. Gracias a Tia, claro. Sino, mi único día libre hubiera sido ayer.

-Cuantos días tienes entonces?- pregunto Zatch

-Bueno, ahora tengo exactamente dos meses y una semana. No es asi, Tia?

-Eh? Ah, si! Tienes dos meses y una semana libres, desde hoy.

A Kiyo le sorprendió lo distraída y callada que se encontraba la pequeña mamado hoy. Siempre estaba tan enérgica, que le pareció extraño verla tan callada.

-_Algo de debe suceder o se siente mal. Si que es extraño verla callada de esa manera.-_ pensó. Pero antes de que el llegara a formularle la pregunta que deseaba, Zatch se le adelanto preguntando:

-Te sientes bien, Tia?

-Porque preguntas?

-Estas muy callada- interrumpió Kiyo- estas bien?

-_Si ellos supieran. _Si, estoy bien. Aunque...este...podría acompañarme Zatch a comprar algo a la tienda cerca del parque, Kiyo?

A kiyo le pareció Extraña la pregunta, pero accedió. Megumi tambien parecía asombrada. Ella jamás pediría algo asi, estaba casi segura de que algo le ocurría. Tia, automáticamente se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta. Zatch la siguió antes agarrando el paraguas que la mamado había traído. Fue un viaje silencioso. Al llegar al parque, ella se detiene; Mira hacia atrás y ve que el llevaba su paraguas.

-Sino hubiera agarrado tu paraguas, nos hubiéramos mojado- bromeo el – que quieres comprar, Tia?

-Era una mentira- respondió ella- solo quería salir de allí para poder hablar con alguien. Y se que el único que entenderá eres tú. Ven, acompáñame al parque

El mamado quedo perplejo. Que podría pasarle que se lo contara a el en ves de Megumi? Su semblante se veía muy serio. No enojada, seria. Asi lucia. Extrañado, comenzó a hacerse preguntas sin respuestas ,o , al menos no fáciles.

Fueron adentro del parque y se sentaron en una banca no muy mojada. Aun llovía, lo que dificultaba el estar allí.

-Que sucede, Tia?- volvió a preguntar el- estuviste muy seria y callada desde que llegaste

-oh...- respondió desanimada- bueno...eh...yo quería hablar sobre...sobre...

-Sobre que?

-Hoy hace un año, nos encontramos en el concierto de Megumi, recuerdas?

-La verdad, no

-Bueno en otra ocasión, me habría enojado por tu respuesta. Pero eso no es lo importante, es solo un comienzo

-Y que lo es, entonces?

-Yo quería hablar sobre lo que sucedió en ese concierto. El tema me persigue hace un año, y si no lo aclaro...si no lo aclaro- Tia había comenzado a llorar, Zatch sentía lastima por ella, y aunque estaba sorprendido de nuevo, siguió escuchando. Sabia perfectamente a donde o mejor en quien terminaría el tema principal. De solo pensar en el, le dolía la cabeza. Nunca le perdonaría lo que le había hecho a Tia. Preguntó:

-Es sobre-hizo una pausa- es sobre Maruss, verdad?

Ella lo miró, tratando de averiguar como el supo el culpable de esa mezcla de sentimientos y confusión que llevaba en aquel momento.

Nota del Autor: wow! Como me duelen los brazos de tanto escribir! No pare desde el principio. Me emociona mucho escribir fics de ZB pero hasta ahora no mostré ninguno. Bueno este va a ser un fic ZatchxTia, KiyoxMegumi e incluirá otras parejas a medida que avance la historia.

Bueno , espero que lo disfruten. Pronto haré una versión en ingles para que sea mas entendible.

Ahora que lo pienso escribí muchas veces paraguas...

Saludos, SA95


End file.
